Simon Lewis
by Doctor Blythe
Summary: I shrieked and jolted from nightmare, I put my body upright and sighed. It was just a dream, it was just a dream…, and I keep repeating it like a mantra afraid that if I stop it will lose its meaning.


It was December when I woke up with an eerie feeling that something's different. I survey my room for a minute looking for something that's lacking but find nothing.

After I was through spending my usual day dating a game console, I changed to my printed white shirt that says " We do not die, We respawn" and went to the downtown to buy a manga magazine, as I returned to my den I could see changes, a sudden paranoia hits me. My window that I purposely close earlier was now the portal of the breezing wind that's making me shudder I hurriedly close it again and went to my bed wondering if my mother came back to check on me or someone climb the window to check my belongings for some treasure or whatnots. I yawned and lie down still weighing my wandering thoughts till I find myself suffocating and unable to scream, I can smell the earthly smell of soil that's burying me. Every cell inside me was screaming to be freed from this earthly grave that's gruelling me. I can hear words above me, someone was digging knowing that I was under, I gasped as I freed from the soil and a sudden thirst smashes my very being, a thirst that's unstoppable and ruling. Somehow, someone gave me what I needed and I gulped for it as if I was a cry baby wanting for his mother's milk. I can see the dim light of the streetlamps meters away and I saw people surrounding me. It was in the middle of the night under the brightness of the moon I could see the blood in my hands as I lower my head, and I could taste the blood still lingering in my mouth, I could see the purple veins not pulsating in my wrist. I am but a living dead. . .

I shrieked and jolted from nightmare, I put my body upright and sighed. It was just a dream, it was just a dream…, and I keep repeating it like a mantra afraid that if I stop it will lose its meaning.

Every middle of the night I found myself wet from my beads of sweat, I was praying that a dreamless night may come. I have consecutive nightmares that so troubling one time I was walking in a street and I knew that someone's following me, he attacked me and my forehead burned and I wasn't hurt instead I saw my attacker showers on its own blood strike by invisible force tearing him into pieces. I vomited afterwards afraid to succumb again.

Months after my nightmare changes into a beautiful dream.

After band practice I ate dinner and prayed for a dreamless night, I was patiently waiting for sleep to take me and it takes me….. with her.

She was gorgeous in her long black hair, she was above me absorbing my stare and then she abruptly straightens herself and I can see the red pulsating pendant in her neck, tattoos visible in her skin. I took her arms and tell something but she cut me midsentence. "No, not now" she said.

The next day I dreamed of her again, she was crying and I was trying to talk to her, she opens her door and screamed at me, throw pillows at me.

Sleep became my sweet abyss because of her appearances in my dream. I succumbed and she was there again, unconscious, we're inside the cave, someone's crying and I was in a state of panic looking at her struggling to breathe, she was poisoned, an electric whip was curled beside her. I took her arms and sucked her blood and somehow coloration appeared in her pale face, I saved her.

It was May when I met Clary, she approached me at St. Xaviers stating concrete memories from my past saying that we share the same memories together but I can't remember her, aside from Eric I've got no girl best friend. She kissed me on the cheek when I told her that I'd possibly forgotten her. In the end unaware to react I handed her our band flyer. We have ever changing band name this time it's "The Mortal Instrument" I recommend that name, and somehow that's the first phrase that snaps on my mind, something so familiar.

"That was weird" I thought. I still can recall the sad green eyes of that red headed girl with badass tattoo.

I went to a coffee shop as I was desperately recalling things from my past when I saw a tall man with spiky black hair standing over me. He wore a velvet prep school blazer with a crest emblazoned on it in glittering thread, and at least a dozen rings. There was something odd about his features. . . .

"Anyone sitting here?" he asks.

" What? I, uh. No," I replied, wondering how many strangers was going to accost me today.

"You can sit, if you want."

His name's Magnus Bane. I ask him if we're somewhat acquainted and he said that his cat likes me.

"The hell's going on" I thought and said "I think I'm going crazy."

This Magnus inquired that the weird show offs do not stop there he called out for Isabelle and a girl, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen appeared out of nowhere. She had long black hair with black and swirling tattoos covering her arms and bare legs.

"Hello, Simon" she said.

And I just stared, wondering why this beautiful creature was uttering my name with such melodic gentleness and her voice and face was somewhat familiar, so familiar… yes she was the girl in my dreams how could I not forget.

The Magnus guy flick his hand and a book materialize, eyeing me while saying something incomprehensible, explaining to me that demons and angels, werewolves and faeries and vampires really do exist and I knew it that I had just forgotten it. That I am once vampire, a daylighter, a hero.

It's your decision, Simon Lewis," he said

"Remain in the existence you have, go to college, study music, get married. Live your life. Or—you can have an uncertain life of shadows and dangers. You can have the joy of reading the stories of incredible happenings, or you can be part of the story."

"The choice is up to you." Magnus said staring expectantly at me.

I look at Isabelle and I can feel warm feeling inside me, I know her and forgotten her, how can I forget such a beautiful thing.

"I want….. to remember …everything ". I replied.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
